Ties that binds us
by silvertears26
Summary: A normal day and a normal routine....that was what Tony D. was wondering about. However will a certain unexpected turn of events change the NCIS casanova? READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS!oh! and this is my FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

_Ties that binds us_

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS though I really really want to own them!!!! Do enjoy my very first story._

_Warning: this contains boyxboy relationships. Those that are uncomfortable with this just shut up and buzz off!!! Thank you_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

_Tony Dinozzo_

_Damn it!!!! What the hell was I thinking of running in the rain? This sucks! Now I am all wet and sweaty and that really irks me. Nobody wants to mess with a grumpy Dinozzo._

_ Now that is a funny thought. Grumpy Dinozzo... as if that could ever happen...well it could but I just won't be showing it. Damn, I must be that off if I am thinking of stupid thing right now. SNAP OUT OF IT DINOZZO!!!!_

_Normal_

_Tony jogged quickly to avoid getting drenched in sudden downpour but sadly; lady luck seemed to have abandoned him. A heavy downpour occurred and Tony was drenched from head to toe. Tony immediately sprinted to his car that was far from his location and as there were no shelters located anywhere near him he had no choice but to continue running. _

_Tony halted. Wails were heard and Tony jogged to the location. He couldn't see anything in the downpour but wasn't that expected to be? Who would be dumb enough to be in the rain...well with the exception of himself of course...with every step that Tony took, the wails seemed to increase and goose bumps seemed to dance around Tony's body. Not far from his path, he saw an abandoned box. He ran to check it out. _

_Tony_

_Dear lord, please do not let it be what I fear it would be for nobody deserves what my brain seems to be thinking.__ I hesitantly approached the box and saw a baby... an approximately two month old baby._

_ I immediately carried her gently into my embrace and sheltered her with my shirts she immediately ceased her cries with pitiful whimpers. She was cold to the touch and she chubby hands clung tightly to my shirt._

_ I ran as fast as I could to my car and immediately blasted the heat to the maximum. I drove to the Bethesda hospital and yelled for help. Nurses immediately grabbed the baby and a doctor ushered her to a room. _

_I pushed my way through the nurses however I was prevented entering the room. I have never felt such rage in my life. The sudden grab from the nurses had caused the little girl to cry in surprise and fear. _

_Her wails were so penetrative that patients stepped out of their wards to see what the commotion was. Moments later, her cries slowed and I slumped on a nearby chair..._

"_Mr Dinozzo sir.... Mr Dinozzo sir...."_

"_Mhmm....Wha? Yes?"_

"_I am the doctor in charge of the baby girl you brought in...."_

"_Yes...Yes... How is she? Will she be fine?"_

"_This 24 hour is crucial so we have to be vigilant and monitor her. You saved her life Dinozzo sir however may I ask how she if she is a relative and how this had occurred. From what the results that we had acquired, she is a bit malnourished, dehydrated and was in the early stages of pneumonia. We had managed to prevent the spread but it is crucial these 24 hours."_

"_From what you have said... her condition is that bad? Gods! How long do you think she had been exposed to the rain?"_

"_Approximately two hours. Now, Mr Dinozzo, may you answer my previous questions?"_

"_Hmm? Oh yeah! She is not my relative. I was running back to my car because of the sudden downpour when I heard her cries. I decided to check it out and found her abandoned and crying in a box. Can you determine her identity??"_

"_We can of course. We just need her DNA sample and records of newly born babies. I will send it to you when I received information. Now all you have to do is watch over her and notify us of any changes. You may be with her in the room overnight if you want. An extra bed has been put up for you. I would also like to say you are a hero for saving her."_

_Normal_

_Tony walked in the ward and he bit himself from gasping out loud._

_ The little bundle he saved was whimpering and grasping for something._

_ She looked scared and lost. Tony's heart broke at the sight. He immediately strode big steps and carried her gently in his arms and rocked her gently from side to side. _

_She slowly opened her eyes and their gazes locked towards each other. She seemed to be scrutinizing him. _

_Moments later, she stretched out her arms to grasp Tony's neck and cried. Tony cringed but he understood. It was as if she was telling him the only way she could that she is hurting, she is scared, she is so lost and abandoned in this big, bad world. _

_She wants to be comforted by her saviour who makes her feel warm and safe inside. She wants to go home. Tony sang to her a lullaby that calmed and immediately lulled her to sleep. He gently laid her back in her crib, careful not to disturb the tubes attached to her._

_ Tony then went to the bed that was put up for him and laid there. The day finally caught up to him and he realised he was wearing his running clothes that were still wet and he felt uncomfortable. He stepped out and asked a nurse to watch over the baby while he ran to grab his spare clothes and showered. _

_Fifteen minutes later, he was walking back to the ward and he thanked the nurse before making himself comfortable on the bed. He faced the crib and kept a close watch on the baby._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2 sneak peek..._

"_Where the hell is Dinozzo?!!"_

"_I... I... don't know boss..."_

"_Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?! Contact him right now!"_

"_Y..Ye...Yes...boss!!!"_

_TBC..._

_Sorry that the story is short but please read and review!!! And hopefully if I am satisfied enough I will upload the next chapter!!! Oh! And this is my first fanfic!!!! Hope it pleases you!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"_Where the hell is Dinozzo?!!"_

"_I... I... don't know boss..."_

"_Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?! Contact him right now!"_

"_Y...Ye...Yes...boss!!!"_

_GIBBS_

_Where the hell is my senior field agent?! He better have a VERY good excuse as to why he was MIA today or there is hell to pay!_

_McGee_

_Oh my freaking god!!!! Where the hell is Tony?! He purposely wanted me to get this total shit!_

_RIIING! RIIING!_

_BEEP! Hello there you lovely ladies!! I apologise for not answering! But please do leave your lovely messages after the tone!!!_

_Eughh!!! TONY!!!!!!_

_ZIVA_

_Poor McGee... but damn good luck to you tony... Gibbs been damn pissy today..._

_MEANWHILE...._

_Tony woke up when he heard a soft buzzing sound disturbing his realm of lala land. As Tony was more focused and awake, he realised that the baby was crying when she was being checked by the nurse. She was struggling and when she noticed Tony was awake, she wailed loudly and stretched out her arms to him._

"_Uhhh... uhhh... uhhh!!!"_

_Tony immediately embraced her in his arms and shushed her._

"_Hey little lady. Why the tears? I am here okay? No boxes for you to sleep in again. There there little girl, big brother Tony is here to the rescue!"_

_Tony made funny faces and noises that finally made the baby giggle and smile._

"_Now there is the missing smile! You are such a pretty girl!! Aren't you little one?"_

_The little baby girl started to babble nonsensically while every once in a while tighten her grip on his shirt. Tony smiled at her and made silly faces but his heart went out to her. She was abandoned but she behaved as if nothing had happened. Tony unconsciously tightened his grip on her as he decided that nobody will ever hurt this special girl ever again._

_BABY ARE YOU DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN DOWN...DOWN...DOWN...EVEN IF THE SKY IS FALLING DOWN..._

_Tony's ringtone started buzzing. Tony looked at the caller ID only to realise that Jethro was calling and his boss would only call when it was a last resort AND it meant Tony is in BIG trouble. (Poor Tony)_

"_He...hell...Hello boss... you called?"_

"_Why... hello Tony... can you please tell me why you are not in the office when you were supposed to be there FIVE hours ago?!" Jethro said in a sickly-sweet tone._

"_I...I'm with child?? I mean I have a child with me that needs tending to boss... May I have the day off?" tony said innocently._

"_YOU GET BACK TO THE HEADQUARTERS WITH THE _CHILD_ AND DO PAPERWORK!!! NOW!!! YOU GOT 5 MINUTES ANTONIO DINOZZO!!!"_

"_Damn! I hate it when he uses my full name! Well little lady, it is time I introduce you to the family!!! ALIYOOP!" tony swung her high above his head making the little baby girl squeal._

_TBC..._

_I am soooo terribly sorry!!! I forgot to warn you that my stories take a very very very long time to be updated because_

_It's my first story_

_I do not like writing...I prefer reading_

_I am taking my O levels this year_

_I know I am making excuses and my chapter 2 is short but bear with me. Now is the March hols but I have ALOT of hw and assignments!!!! But please still read and review my stories and I REALLY appreciate it when you guys give me advice on how to improve my writing. THANKS A MILLION!!!_


End file.
